


Good Times are Hard to Find

by Toodentz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, One Shot, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: Noodle invites you out with the band for the first time. What could go wrong?





	1. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle invites you out with the boys for the first time. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the issues with reading this at first, I didn't know I couldn't put emojis in the text and it wasn't posting because of it. Anyways, I fixed it and hope you guys enjoy it!

“Boys r going out tonight!!! Need another girl u in??”

You lazily pick up the remote next to you and click off the tv, standing up to stretch out your legs. You look thoughtfully at your phone, considering the offer. You and Noodle had been friends for a long time, but you’d never met the boys before. When the two of you were together it was either alone or with your friends, mostly because you two often spent time together to escape the hassles of daily life- and in her own words, “I love them, they’re my family… but they’re all terrible in public.” You chuckle at the memory of her, draped around you at the bar, the two of you so shitfaced it had to be the truth coming out. 

It could be fun, you think to yourself, thumbs hovering over the reply button. If anything it could be interesting to finally meet the other ¾ths of Gorillaz. Noodle was such a good friend, too, it’d be a shame to leave her hanging.

“????”

You smile. It’s not like you were doing anything important.

“Pick me up on the way, and I’m all yours”

“U got it”

You make your way to the bedroom to find something worth wearing to a club. Suddenly you feel nervous. What are they going to be like? Surely they’ll be pretty easygoing like Noodle, after all they did raise her. But maybe not…

You remember a story Noodle told you about Murdoc once streaking through a Tesco. Completely sober. For “funsies,” apparently. You pull out a rather short skirt from your closet. Would this be too much? Sure it’s appropriate for a club but what if they think you’re a tease? Do you really want Murdoc hitting on you? Or what about Russel, will he think you’re a bad influence? God, you’ve got to stop overthinking this. 

You look at the skirt again and tuck it back into the closet behind the others. Best not to test the waters, I guess. You settle on a nice dress, cute enough for a club but just modest enough to not peak your nerves the whole night.

“I feel like I’m meeting your parents”

“Good thing we’re not dating”

You laugh nervously at her response. No wonder she’s been single so long, her dates must be terrified. You go back to getting ready, trying not to psych yourself out too badly. They’re just people.. despite all of the crazy things they do in their spare time. 

After a while you hear a knock at your door, and before you can get to it Noodle busts her way in. She’s clearly pumped to go out, as usual. This is how she always gets on nights when she plans on getting super drunk- by the beginning she’s ecstatic and ready to party, and by the end of the night she’s asleep on you. Once she asked for a bedtime story. 

“Lets GO! I’m so PUMPED!” She grabs you by the arm and tries to push you out the door. You manage to grab your phone and keys from the bar top before she drags you out, talking quickly and excitedly about all she plans to do tonight. She talks all the way to the car and then some, and you manage to buckle your seat belt before she speeds off, swerving a noticeably less amount than the last time.

The two of you walk in, laughing about a joke she had made when you spot the guys waiting for you at a table in the back, roped off from the crowds. You stop walking, and Noodle notices your hesitation. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the VIP thing. It’s fun.”

“It’s not that..” 

She follows your gaze directly to 2D, who was laughing at something Russel had said, his toothy grin exposing itself. He had a cigarette between his fingers,  
lifting it up and placing it between his lips. His blue hair stuck to his forehead in the heat of the club and he ran another hand through it nonchalantly. He stretched a long arm across the table to grab a glass from a bartender who had passed by, winking at her before re-entering his conversation. 

“Good God,” you let slip, face blushing bright red at realizing you’d said this out loud. Noodle cocked an eyebrow at you, still trying her best to tug you in the right direction. “You didn’t tell me he was cuter in person.”

She did a double take, first at you, then back at 2D. “Uh.. what? He’s not cute.”

“Of course you wouldn’t think that, Noodle, you’re… you’re a little biased.”

“True,” she said, raising a hand to her chin in thought. “Well damn, go for him then. Not like he’s seeing anyone.” A cold sweat breaks out over your forehead.

“Are you kidding? No fucking way. You’re my friend, and he’s-”

“A person? A person who happens to be my friend and who you think is cute? Hmm, not really seeing the problem. But hey, you do your own thing. Now come ON! I want to get my party on.” You smile weakly at her and she continues pulling you to the table. Just stay calm, you can do this. 

And you could do this! They were all so nice. For the next hour or so you have a great conversation with Russel about the influence of community radio while sipping on martinis. 2D happily listens along, nodding every so often and sipping casually on a glass of whiskey. You do your best to play it cool, looking over at him on occasion and flashing him a shy smile. He happily returns the favor. Murdoc had been off seducing some woman wearing what was practically a cat suit and the four of you watched on as he failed miserably. Eventually he made his way back to the table, only to cheerfully challenge Noodle to a drinking contest. You didn’t hesitate to voice your objection.

“Why Noodle? She’s the youngest of us all here. And she’s kind of my ride.”

“She’ll be fine,” he sneered, “she’s the only one here who has a chance of drinking me under the table.” You shot a glance at Noodle, who shrugged as the boys nodded in agreement. Hm. 

“If you’re so worried, love, I’ll drive you home,” he winked. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” you laugh nervously. 2D overhears his comment and places a friendly hand on your shoulder. 

“We won’t let that happen,” he smiles. A warm feeling spreads over your face when he smiles at you. His hand lingers just a bit too long on your shoulder, slipping off a few seconds later and falling slowly back down onto his glass. 

You scoot a bit closer to him unconsciously as the three of you look on to Murdoc and Noodle, who had waved a collection of shot glasses over to the table. You’re totally dumbfounded as Noodle begins throwing back shot after shot, with Murdoc matching her every time. You watch wide-eyed, surprised that Murdoc is the one to show first signs of slowing down. He takes another shot, slamming it down on the table. Noodle takes two. Murdoc looks at her as if to ask done yet? She smiled big and took another shot, clearly intoxicated but not ready to quit. 

“Fuck, I’m out.” Murdoc shakes his head, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest. “I raised you right, kid.” 

“I’m gonna go dance!” She said excitedly, standing up a bit too quickly and almost falling. She shakes it off and runs to the bar, grabbing some innocent, now terrified girl to the dance floor. Russel lets out a sudden chuckle. “Damn, didn’t think you’d give up that quickly.” 

“Yeah well, I’m not as spry as I used to be,” he rolled his eyes, taking a cigarette out of his back pocket. 

“Hey, do you want to dance?” You look over in shock realizing that 2D was directing that question to you. 

“Um, sure, yeah. That’d be fun.” He stood up and stumbled after sitting for so long, but turned to take your hand. What a gentleman…

He leads you to the dance floor and begins to sway to the music. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’m not exactly a great dancer.” 

“Have you seen my legs? These don’t make for good dancing either. It’s the fun of it!” He smiled and pulled you into him, taking you by the waist as you both continue dance-swaying to the loud club music. You desperately wanted to say something, anything to talk to him but nothing would come out. Luckily, he was thinking the same thing. 

“You’re not drinking much. Can I get you something?” He’s so sweet. 

“Well considering the state of my driver, I probably shouldn’t have anything else,” you said, laughing as you spot Noodle drunkenly pulling some guy with a hipster beard into her collecting circle of dancing partners. 

“She gets a little too into it sometimes,” he chuckled, seeing where your gaze was headed and rubbing the back of his head. “But at least she’s nice when she’s like this.” You then follow his gaze back to the table, looking at Murdoc still sitting cross armed at the table, smoking with intent, and emotionless gaze spread across his face. 

“But hey, we’re here for a good time right? Let’s have a good time.” You smile at him, some of the initial fear sliding off of you the longer you dance with him.  
He makes a complete fool of himself dancing, even pulling a shitty 80’s spin move out of nowhere. But it’s adorable. You giggle at him as he grabs your hand, turning you out offbeat to the music. Your hands come to rest on his shoulders and the two of you are suddenly very close, laughing together like old friends. His laughter starts to subside and your eyes meet. His hands slide to your waist and he closes in on you, forehead resting on yours as you feel your smile lower. Your heart pounds against your chest, beating so loud you think he might hear you. He’s moving closer to you, you can feel him slowly sinking into you as his touch slips lower down your hips. He’s less than an inch away from you now, and you look up to see his eyes slowly closing. Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?


	2. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood boils and tempers rise. How will this be fixed?

“Mind if I step in?” Your moment is cut short by Murdoc, literally shoving his way between you and 2D. Your face is riddled in confusion but 2D slips away without a word, sensing complacency was better than whatever else Murdoc had in mind. You stay quiet as Murdoc begins bobbing his head to the beat, not even paying attention to you at first. 

“What was that about?” You investigate.

“What? Did I do something?” He answers innocently, and you decide he knew exactly what he was doing. “So do you still need a ride home later? Captain Tokyo isn’t exactly in a good place to drive,” he pointed back to Russel at the table, who had taken out a book from his bag and was reading as Noodle laid unconscious across is lap, arms spread all over the place. It was clear they were just as used to her shenanigans as you were. 

“I can call a cab,” you respond, “I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” 

He hiccuped and looked at you with lidded eyes. “Not interested?” 

“Aren’t I little young for you?” You smirk, trying your best to at least be amicable with Noodle’s least charming friend. 

“Wait, how old are you?”

“Doesn’t matter, because you’re too old for me.” You giggle. “Don’t take it personally, but you could be my dad.” 

He grinned at you and threw an arm around your shoulder. “That is a new twist on that whole daddy kink, isn’t it?” You shake your head and stick out your tongue, laughing at his assumption. 

“Gross. No. Sorry Murdoc, you’re going to have to take no for an answer from me.” 

He removed his hand and shrugged. “Can’t argue with that, I suppose.” At least piss drunk, he was still semi-respectful. You don’t see 2D anywhere so you keep dancing with Murdoc, and he remains respectful once you had drawn him a clear line. You end up walking over to the table together laughing, only to find Noodle dead asleep and Russel looking strangely stern at 2D, who was pouting in his chair, cigarette hanging from his lips. 

“Looks like it’s time to go,” Russel said, standing up and throwing Noodle’s limp body over his shoulder. 

“Wow, she’s really out.”

“That’s my girl,” Murdoc chuckles at his own joke. You all begin to head out the door when Murdoc nudges 2D. “What is it, piss pants, cat got your dong again?”   
2D looks back at him angrily. “What the fuck does that even mean? Don’t you have anything better to do than talk to me?” 

“Woah, who pissed in your cereal lad? I was just making a joke.” You drop behind the group as an uneasy feeling washes over you. Was he upset about the dance floor? Did something else happen? 

“I don’t need your soggy ass breathing down my neck.” 

“Oh I’m sorry buttercup are you bitter about leaving alone again? Not my fault you can’t get lucky.” 

“Actually, it kind of is.” Wait, what? Was he talking about you? 

You’d all made it safely out of the bar, only to now be standing in the parking lot as the two of them began to face off.

“…And anyways, I don’t see you hand in hand with anyone either so you’ve got no space to talk.” 2D’s fists were visibly clenched, and the two of them were standing inches from each other. Russel tried to get Noodle in the car as quickly as he could, sensing tensions rising, but Noodle had woken up only to drunkenly resist getting into the vehicle. 

“You want to know why I didn’t leave with anyone?” Murdoc asked, pushing 2D lightly while smirking. “It’s because I usually let you do the work for me.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 2D’s voice was more than raised, cracking slightly in anger as his rage boiled up. 

“It means I can usually just grab your sloppy seconds, you know, after they decide you’re not good enough.” 

Your eyes widen in horror as 2D sends his fist flying directly into Murdoc’s cheek, knocking him back on his feet. Murdoc stands dazzled for a second before launching at 2D, tackling him to the ground. They struggled back and forth, flipping on top of each other to land blows.

“Stop! Guys! You have to stop!” You stand helpless at the side as Murdoc gains control over him, and begins pummeling his singer face-first landing blow after blow. 

“Stop!” 

You’re yelling over them but neither man listens. You grab Murdoc’s shirt and pull back as hard as you can. He continues swinging even though nothing was connecting, not even realizing you had been pulling at him. Russel finally rushes over, grabbing a drunk, hazy, bleeding Murdoc and dragging him to the car. You rush to 2D, who’s left panting on the pavement, face covered in sweat and blood. You lean down and attempt to clear the blood off with his shirt, but it wouldn’t stop. He’s too exhausted to move. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” he whispers, too quietly for you to hear. 

Russel makes his way over to you, eyes heavy with irritation. “I can take him home. Just go, they need to stay separated.” 

“You sure?” 

You check 2D’s pockets for keys and he doesn’t even react to your movements, continuing to lay exhausted on the pavement. “We can Noodle’s car. He took these off of her an hour ago.” He nods and gets into the car, driving away cautiously, leaving the two of you completely alone. 

“Can you get up? You’re going to bleed into your throat.”

He groaned loudly but sat up, nose still gushing. He swiped his shirt off in a quick movement and used it to plug the blood. He refused to make eye contact with you, probably out of pure embarrassment. You don’t mind. 

“Come on. Let’s go. We can get you cleaned up at my house, I’m not far from here.” He grunted in agreement, standing up shakily and without comment climbing into the passenger seat. 

He didn’t say much of anything in the car, or when you arrived at home. He quietly followed you to the door and stepped inside as you unlocked it, glancing around for a moment like a lost puppy. You lead him into the living room. “Just sit here,” you say guiding him onto the couch. He’s still plugging his nose with his shirt. You run to the kitchen and take some ice out of the freezer, and then run a clean rag under the sink to get it wet. This certainly wasn’t how you were expecting the night to go, but you couldn’t worry about that now, there was an angry singer in your living room probably dripping blood onto the carpet. 

You rush back into the room to find him drooped over, head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. You approach him slowly, and the pit in your stomach grew. You take a seat next to him slowly and tap his shoulder. He sits up again, still refusing to look at you but acknowledging your presence. 

“I must look like a real piece of shit to you, huh?” He stares forward, still afraid to look directly at you. You hold the rag up to his face and attempt to clean the dried blood off. 

“Physically? Yes. Any other way, of course not.” You smile at him, trying to lighten the mood. “These things happen.” 

“Well, it shouldn’t have,” he retorts quickly. 

You can see the tension in his shoulders relax as he leans back into the couch. “I got angry, I shouldn’t have. I should be used to this by now,” he reached his hand up to cup yours, taking the rag out of your hand slowly and cleaning himself off. 

“Thank you for being so kind about this.” He smiles, looking at you for the first time since all the drama. You notice he’s already got a bruise forming under his right eye. You reach up to see if a bump had formed and his face twisted, clearly in pain. You take the rag from him and give him the ice, standing up to clean off the now bloodied piece of cloth. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” he said again, this time clear enough for you to hear. 

“Don’t be. If he had said what he was saying to me, I’d have been pretty angry, too.” 

He frowned, wincing again as he placed the ice pack over his eye. “I should be used to that, too. It wasn’t exactly a lie.” You come back to the room and sit on the coffee table in front of him to meet eye with him. His knees knock nervously against yours, his legs were too long to comfortably move out of the way. “What are you talking about? None of that was true.”

“It was, though. Every time I bring a girl home, it doesn’t matter who she is, if I really like her or not, she’ll end up in his bed. He tells me it’s because I’m not good enough for them… and I’m beginning to think he’s right.” He slumped lower, his head hanging in shame. 

“That’s not even close to true, 2D, you’re an amazing guy. I’ve only just met you and I think you’re sweet.” 

He looked up from his slump, chuckling slightly. “That doesn’t mean anything. He was still on you in a second.” 

You thought about how it must have looked from his point of view, you continuing to dance with Murdoc. After all, 2D had no way of hearing you turn him down. You rest a hand gently on his knee and he looks up at you again, eyes watering slightly from pain. Or maybe from something else. 

“I told him no, ‘D. He was coming on to me and I told him no.” He sat up, confusion cluttering his mind. 

“You… what?”

“I turned him down. I was having a good time with you, ‘D, and I was just as upset when he pushed you away.” Something wasn’t clicking quite yet.

“You told him no… because of me?”

“That’s exactly it. You’re a better guy than him any day, 2D. I’d pick you over anyone.” You smile sweetly at him, your hand rubbing his knee absentmindedly as he struggled to comprehend that you were actually interested in him. Over Murdoc. 

“I just… I don’t…” He looks at you again, your eyes meeting in the middle as he desperately looks to you for an answer. Before he can babble any longer, you lean over to him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. His face is hot and damp from the rag, his skin scraped slightly from the pavement. You brush your thumb across his cheek before pulling back slowly to meet his gaze. 

His eyes are wide with confusion and slight embarrassment, not expecting that from you. You smile gently at him and he places one hand over yours on his knee. 

“I… I’m… I’m so sorry you have to see me like this.” He said under his breath, whispering so quietly that it seemed the air itself might shatter like glass if a louder noise were to erupt and break it. You find yourself whispering back, instinctively matching his hushed tone. 

“Stop apologizing. You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Your fingers playfully weave between his. He still hadn’t broken his gaze with you, looking deeply at you as if waiting for the mood to change against his favor again. But it didn’t. You look away for a moment from his intensity only to feel his lips press against your cheek now, lingering for a few seconds only to pull away like a magnet struggling to break it’s grip with a pulling force. His forehead settles against your own, eyes threatening to look right through you. 

He smiles weakly, his breath choppy and warm against your face. You say nothing, staying like that in silence for what felt like forever. He moved a hand to your cheek and tilted your face to meet his, finally understanding what you’d been trying to tell him all along. His eyes close and his nose bumps gently against yours. You can feel your own breath hitting his face and bouncing back to you, he’s so close now. His free hand strokes against your outer thigh and you think your chest might explode from all the emotions you can feel swirling inside of you. His lips fall into place with yours, so slowly you feel like time itself had stopped as he kisses you, first gentle but then with a feeling that almost felt like need, a desperation for you so strong it stopped the Earth from spinning. He pulls away for a second to take a breath before kissing you again fervently, his hand shaking nervously against your leg. 

Your head spins, you feel the urge to shout or cry or something, anything to express this feeling of his lips gently caressing you. You feel his knees move to the outside of yours, making room to scoot closer to you. Your hand tightly grips his leg and your muscles tense, unsure of how exactly to react to this incredible pleasure.   
His hands move to the small of your back and he kisses you deeper, sucking in your bottom lip as you pull away for a breath. You wish you could breath him, let him fill your lungs so you never have to pull away from him again. His fingers tighten on the fabric of your dress, you feel them drag around to your sides as he explores you. You rotate your hands from his knees to his inner thighs, dragging your fingers across the rough material of his jeans.   
He accidentally bites down on your lip and you gasp from shock. He quickly changes his attitude, panicked that he may have hurt you. “I’m so sorry, are you alright? I promise I didn’t mean to do that, I’m so clumsy I’m sorry-” 

“Do it again.” He blinks at you. 

“Are you sure?” You nod, taking him by the wrists and placing his hands on your thighs. 

“Do it again, trust me.” He smirks devilishly, leaning back into you as he tightens his grip where you place his hands. Your lips connect again, pulling you in like a magnet as he takes your bottom lip between his teeth. You arms wrap around his neck and you make your move, moving forward to straddle his lap on the couch, your legs on either side of him now as his hands roam your upper thighs. You’ve fallen into his trance, his lips begin to roam down across your jaw and you take in the feeling, letting your head fall backward. He’s made his way below your dress, pulling it up and over your head to toss onto the floor next to his bloodied t-shirt. His fingers sneak beneath the waistband of your underwear, hands settling on your skin just to take in the feeling of you. Your hands tangle in his hair as he continues trailing his lips past your collarbone and settling on your chest. You play with his hair as he kisses you, it’s so soft and touchable. Your fingers rake through the blue abyss to settle your hands on his shoulders, digging your nails into his soft, bruised skin as he bites you delicately. You cup his face in your hands to pull him back up to meet your face, diving back into his lips to distract him from your hands now working hard at the buttons of his jeans. 

His hands balance you at your hips and you can feel him arching up to meet your lips as you hover over him. You manage to fully unbutton his jeans and begin to work them down his hips when he grabs you tightly, standing up with your legs wrapped around his waist, letting his pants fall the rest of the way to the floor before placing you back down on the couch. He hovers over you, his dark blue hair framing his face. Your eyes meet again as he looks at you longingly, waiting for a signal to continue his depravity. You tighten your legs, still wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward onto you as you roll your hips against his own. He takes this as his signal and buries his teeth in your neck, making you whine into his ear. He grinds against your hips in a distracted rhythm, out of pace mixing slow movements and quick ones. Your nails dig into his lower back before he moves his entire body downward, your nails only leaving tracks on his skin. He tugs at your underwear with his teeth as you arch your back, allowing him to slip them off with ease, his hands remaining settled on your hips. 

“I want you so bad,” you groan, his body now hovering over you again and he rests his forehead against yours, watching your lips like prey.

“Show me,” he whispers, his voice a low groan into your ear as he nibbles on your ear lobe. You push him up and over, using your hips to play his weight against him. You settle yourself on top of him, rolling your hips against his, feeling his erection throbbing against your leg. He juts himself against you from below, his bare chest gleaming with sweat as you grip his sides for a better balance. His hands reach to your butt as he grasps your bare skin, moving you against his grinding. He settles himself for a second before entering you, slowly and carefully as you lower yourself onto him. He moans loud, biting his lip at the feeling of you. You continue your rolling movements, slow and deliberate against him. You can feel him grabbing you tightly, nails leaving heavy marks as they dig into your hips. 

He begins to arch himself, pushing heavier into you before his hands pull you down by the back of your neck. His fingers tangle in your hair and he kisses you again with a hard upward thrust of his hips. You grab his shoulders tightly, using them as leverage to hold your own body weight over him as he makes you weak. He carefully turns you, still moving into you, to settle on top of you again. Your hands grip the material of the couch full fisted, holding on for dear life as he begins to move faster. He kisses your neck again and you feel his hair on your shoulder and against your cheek, damp with sweat and tickling your skin. You find yourself gasping for air, feeling like your whole body might collapse at any second. He moves faster, heavier, with more purpose. His breathing is heavy in your ear. 

Your hands grab hard onto his hips to follow his movements, when suddenly you feel yourself completely unraveling at his mercy. Your voice quakes a small gasp-like scream as you call his name, consumed completely by him in his entirety. This only makes him come undone faster as you feel his thrusts become unsteady. He balances his weight over you before kissing you again, deeply and passionately, only to moan loudly against your lips as he pulls out of you, releasing himself onto your exposed stomach. You feel your entire body rippling with intensity, your muscles failing to muster any strength as you lay motionless beneath him, only the heaving of your chest visible. His arms give out and he drops to his elbows, hovering inches from your face as he struggles to gain composure of himself, his hair once again tickling against your forehead. You manage to smile weakly at him as his grin fills his face ear to ear. 

“That…” He struggled to speak between heavy breaths, “that was… not how I expected… tonight to go…” You giggle a bit, still out of breath as he continued, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Still… wow. Just… wow.” He kisses you again, this time your cheek. 

“I don’t even remember why this started in the first place,” you offer, brushing a hand against his cheek and brushing away the loose hair stuck to his forehead. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure it was-” You pull him down to meet your lips, cutting him off before he could ruin it. 

“Good times, remember? It’s not important.” He smiles at you before picking himself up, standing to reach for the rag that had earlier been used and offering it to you to clean up. 

“It’s going to be very hard to forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com


End file.
